


You're In My Space

by PlzdontcallmeVal (vlh114)



Category: aidean - Fandom
Genre: Office Romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114/pseuds/PlzdontcallmeVal
Summary: One day Aidan finds some asshole's car in "his" parking spot.





	You're In My Space

Aidan never thought much about the short blond guy that worked in the office down the hall from his until said blond guy parked in ‘his’ space.  Aidan had been parking in that same space for three years.  He liked to think that everybody knew that it was ‘his’ space but in truth nobody parked on the upper deck of the garage but him.  It was way too hot in the summer and nobody would purposely park there in the winter because they’d have to scrape ice or snow off the car.

Aidan knew it was blondie because he’d seen the guy get out of the car before but usually he was parked a few spaces away.  The guy had to know Aidan always parked in that same spot so why was his clunker parked there today?  _Whatever_ , Aidan thought as he backed his Jeep into a space against the sidewall; _the asshole probably thinks he’s funny_.

The second day the guy did it Aidan just had to leave a note on the guy’s windshield under the driver’s side wiper blade.  _Please don’t park in my space._   Short, sweet and straight to the point.

What burned Aidan up was the response the guy left on his windshield.  _Sorry.  I didn’t see your name on it._

Aidan decided that if the guy was parked in ‘his’ space the next day he’d park his Jeep in the space right next to the clunker.  He’d park so close the guy wouldn’t be able to get back into his car unless he went through the passenger door and climbed over the center console.  And that’s just what he did.

The note under his wiper when he left that day read; _parking like that was a very juvenile thing to do._

Aidan felt kind of guilty after that but it didn’t stop him from leaving another note the next day.  _Please stop parking in my spot.  I’ve parked in that spot for years._

 _Growth comes from change,_ was the reply Aidan received.

Deciding to be the bigger man (figuratively as well as literally) Aidan didn’t respond to the ‘growth’ note.  He parked his Jeep along the sidewall that had become his new spot resigned to accept the fact that the blond asshole was never going to stop parking in his original spot.  There was a note on his Jeep though when he came out of work that evening.  _Let’s get together for drinks._   He crumpled the note up and tossed it into the back seat as he started the engine to leave.

Determined as he was not to let the blond get to him anymore Aidan couldn’t help thinking about the drinks note.  What did the guy mean by leaving that note on his Jeep?  He couldn’t be serious.  There was no way in hell he’d meet the asshole blond for drinks.  Was blondie asking him out on a date or was it just for drinks?  Maybe blondie wanted to apologize?  Aidan could picture several scenarios in his head most of which involved him going to the bar then being stood up while blondie watched and laughed with his friends from somewhere Aidan couldn’t see them.  Well, if that was the guy’s game Aidan could play it too.

The next Monday Aidan left; Sure _.  Where?  When?_ on blondie’s windshield. 

_Molly’s.  Friday.  After work._

_See you then._

That Friday night as he sat in his apartment slamming back cans of Guinness and torn between thinking that the blond guy was getting what he deserved and feeling guilty for not keeping the ‘date’ Aidan kept an eye on the clock.  As it approached midnight his curiosity got the best of him.  But when he stood to go get dressed he stumbled from too many Guinnesses and slammed his foot into the upholstered chair next to the sofa.  Even in his semi-drunk state he knew his toe was broken.  The little toe on his left foot poked out like he was signaling a left turn and as he gently touched it to try to get it straight again he saw stars.  He’d have to trade the bar for the hospital.

**

Thank fully there was next to nobody in the emergency room when he got there so Aidan was able to be seen quickly.  Not only did he break his toe but it was also dislocated.  The shot they gave him to numb the area so they could pop his toe back into place hurt more than the actual act of breaking his toe.  After they relocated it the little toe was taped to the one next to it.  They gave him a bootie that secured with Velcro across the top of his foot and sent him on his way.  _At least_ , Aidan thought, _I’ll have a good excuse for standing blondie up_.

But Aidan didn’t see blondie that Monday morning or Monday all day.  There was a note, however, when Aidan left work that day; _What happened?  I waited all night and you didn’t show_.  Feeling even more guilty than he already did Aidan planned to get to work super early the next day so he could catch the blond guy and explain in person.

Aidan arrived early like he planned but the blond guy’s clunker never appeared.  Aidan didn’t even park in his old spot, preferring to just move on and let the other man have it.  The clunker wasn’t there at lunch time either.  Aidan had hobbled past the man’s office but they’d had the glass door frosted so he couldn’t see inside and he was too much of a chicken to just walk right in. 

The next day was the same.  As was the day after that.  Either blondie had quit, was on vacation or was parking on another level of the garage.  The only thing Aidan could think of was to wait in the hall outside blondie’s office.  They’d meet, he’d explain and the guilt would finally go away.  Once he decided on the new plan he realized that maybe he was caring a little more than he should have been.  _I mean, who is this guy to me?  He’s a nobody.  He’s a jerk that parked in my parking space.  Why do I care so much?_

Why did he care?  That thought bothered Aidan all day.  _Blondie is kind of cute but there’s no way he could know that I’m bi.  It’s not a secret or anything but how would he know?  I should’ve gone to meet him.  If I had I wouldn’t have broken my toe.  He did sound kind of hurt in his note.  That’s ridiculous.  You can’t know how somebody is feeling in a note.  I’m definitely over-thinking this.  It was just drinks.  Wasn’t it?_

 Try as he might to forget the whole thing Aidan found himself thinking about the blond guy even more.  Two days later he found himself standing outside the blond guy’s office waiting for him to show up.  With every ding of the elevator Aidan’s heart raced.  Finally he saw the man he’d been waiting for.  But there was something strange in the way the guy was walking.  As blondie got closer Aidan realized that he was limping slightly.  As the crowd parted Aidan could see the blond guy clearly from head to toe.  He was also wearing a bootie on his left foot.  It seemed that blondie had also caught sight of the bootie on Aidan’s left foot.  As they made eye contact they both started to laugh.  They discussed their broken toes over lunch that same day.  It turned out that blondie, Dean, had been a little hung over the Saturday morning after they were supposed to meet at the bar.  He tripped over the throw rug in his bathroom and slammed his foot into the side of the bathtub.  He’d broken three toes on his left foot.

**

Five years later Aidan and Dean (when Aidan was in a teasing mood he’d call him ‘blondie’) had been living together for three years and Aidan was making more plans.  This time his plans involved a jewelry store, a romantic dinner and a honeymoon on their favorite Caribbean island.


End file.
